1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transverse-positioning hinge, especially to a hinge that allows a cover to rotate relative to a base of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional rotatable hinge provides an axial positioning function and has two positioning washers and a resilient washer. The positioning washers are rotated relative to each other and have corresponding recesses and protrusions. The resilient washer is wavy and pushes the positioning washers against each other to provide positioning function while the recesses and protrusions engage each other. However, the positioning force is determined by coefficient of elasticity. When the convention rotatable hinge is provided for different electronic devices that need different positioning forces, the resilient washer needs to be changed to provide different positioning forces. The producer needs to manufacture multiple different resilient washers with different coefficient of elasticity. Therefore, different manufacturing procedures arc required so a manufacturing cost is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a transverse-positioning hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.